The Weapons Series
by Qihotex
Summary: A Slayer and her toys - a series of short vignettes
1. Weapons

**Disclaimer:** Characters from BtVS owned by Joss Whedon, Fox Television, and others. The other ideas are owned by others. 

**Weapons**

Buffy was sitting on the back porch with an eclectic collection of her more interesting weapons scattered in front of her. There was the 'to be sharpened' pile, the 'clean corrosive demon blood off of it' pile, the 'strange but effective' pile, and the 'heck if I know why I kept it' pile. In front of each pile was the appropriate set of cleaning tools and chemicals. She'd just picked up a broadsword and was preparing to sharpen it when she was interrupted by someone sitting down on the steps. 

Looking up, she noticed her best friend looking at her curiously. 

"What are you up to, Buffy?" 

"You know how Giles gets a bit annoyed if my weapons aren't taken care of when I'm done with them. We spent yesterday going through all of the things we keep in the Magic Box. Thought I would go through the ones I keep at home." 

"Ah, bowing to the pressure of Watcher tweediness. It had to happen some day." Willow grinned at her. "Just be glad Xander isn't here to see it." 

"And we won't tell him, will we?" Buffy suggested, twirling the broadsword in an exaggerated movement. 

"No need to threaten the best friend." Willow frowned nervously. 

"That wasn't a threat! Just a suggestion for continued harmonious friendship." Buffy grinned at her friend and turned back to the 'to be sharpened pile to get her sharpening tools.. 

"Buffy? Where did you get some of these? I don't recognize them." 

"Well, sometimes I run across strange creatures or someone picks a fight with me." She grinned wolfishly. "I take any weapons that aren't ruined in the fight back to the Magic Box and Giles lets me keep the unusual ones I like as a trophy. The rest we sell. There's quite a black market in shiny, pointy objects." 

"So there's a story behind all of these?" Willow gestured at the piles. 

"Yes. Most of them aren't that exciting. Just someone who foolishly thought they could kill a slayer." 

"What about that one?" she pointed at the sword Buffy was sharpening. 

"Oh. That was a result of mistaken identity. Some guy thought I was someone else and wouldn't take my word that I wasn't who he was looking for." 

"You don't normally run into people with swords in Sunnydale. Where did he come from? And how'd you beat someone with a sword with your stake?" Willow shivered at the image of her friend facing a long sword with just a short piece of wood. 

"Well, you know that Kracatous demon I told you about last summer? The only way to kill one of those thing is to chop it into small pieces. I'd just finished it off when this guy attacks me with a sword, shouting something about 'There Can Only Be One' and wouldn't listen to me. I think he was some kind of demon." 

"Why?" 

"He kept getting up and his wounds seemed to heal almost instantly. Had to behead him to stop him." 

"Ew..." Willow turned pale. Being a voyeur of Buffy's slaying activities did have drawbacks occasionally. 

"And freaky. There was this big explosion when I did it, like being in the middle of a thunderstorm. Lightening everywhere. Not sure how I survived it but I felt like I'd had too much caffeine for days afterward." 

"Did you ever find out why he attacked you?" 

"No. But I did get this nice shiny sword out of it." and Buffy grinned. 

* * *

**Note:** In response to a TtH 20 minute challenge (Buffy). 


	2. Pointy Sticks

**Disclaimer:** Characters from BtVS owned by Joss Whedon, Fox Television, and others. The other ideas are owned by others, including J.K. Rowling. 

**Pointy Sticks**

"Giles! Giles!" Buffy skipped into the school library, removing the Tootsie Pop from her mouth long enough to yell for her favorite, and usually only, Watcher. Not seeing him in the normal places one expected to find a librarian hiding, Buffy wandered into his office to find him sitting on the floor with a large number of ancient looking index card sized documents scattered in front of him like so many puzzle pieces. "What'cha doing?" 

"Trying to decipher the Krou-ley prophecy. The monk who transcribed it seems to have taken a unique approach to making it indecipherable. It's scattered on these small pieces of parchment, four words each." 

"Wouldn't that work better on a table?" 

"No. What can I help you with this morning? Shouldn't you be in your Chemistry class?" 

"Nah. It was cancelled. One of the freshmen in First Period was making explosives so they cancelled Chemistry for the rest of the day while the janitor cleans him off of the ceiling." 

"And your presence here? Shouldn't you be somewhere studying for a class? Or should I get out that demonology text you keep avoiding?" 

"I'm fine with the studying and why study demons that have been extinct for thousands of years?" 

"I can think of a few of those so-called extinct demons that have actually visited Sunnydale since I arrived." 

"Cool. You can update that book and then I'll read it." 

"And, again, what do you need?" 

"Oh." Buffy pulled a thin stick out of her hair "What do you think this is?" She waved it around. "It gives off some interesting sparks in the dark. But I don't think it would work too well on vampires. It's too flexible. It would probably break the first time I used it." 

"Could I see that?" Taking the stick from her, he held it in front of the lamp on his desk. "Hmmm... seems to be hollow, with something in it. Where did you get it?" 

"Some strange person in a mask and a black robe waved it at me over in Restfield Cemetary last night and muttered some strange words. 'Udavah cadabra' I think it was. Some strange green light came out of it and I ducked. Something bounced off of one of those shiny flower urns that are all over there and hit him. He looked so surprised." 

"Did he run away?" Giles asked with interest. 

"No, he died." 

"And what did you do with the body?" Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them nervously. 

"Someone dressed just like him jumped out of a crypt and disappeared with it. They left his stick behind. I like it when the bad guys clean up after themselves." Buffy grinned. 

"Quite." 

"So, can I keep it?" 

* * *

**Note:** In response to a TtH 20 minute challenge (Buffy). 


	3. Shiny Rings

**Disclaimer:** Characters from BtVS owned by Joss Whedon, Fox Television, and others. The other ideas and characters are owned by others. 

**Shiny Rings**

Walking into the backyard of the Summers home at 1630 Rovello Drive, Xander instinctively ducked when he heard a high pitched whine and the solid 'thunk' of a metal object striking a solid wooden one. Cautiously looking around, Xander spotted the object of his teenage fantasies standing on the bottom step of the back porch looking towards the trees to his left with evident frustration. 

"Hey Buff! What are you up to?" 

"Giles was right!" She grumbled loudly. 

"Right about what?" 

"That!" She pointed at a round, shiny object embedded in a large tree at the end of the yard. "It really doesn't come back like a boomerang." 

"What is it?" 

"Giles calls it a chakram. Apparently the Hindu god Vishnu used one." 

"And we know this how?" Xander asked with a knowing grin. 

"Giles has a book." Buffy gave him her 'and this is a surprise to whom?' look and shrugged as she headed towards the end of the yard to get it. 

"Where did you get it?" he asked as he walked over to the tree and attempted to retrieve the chakram with much effort and little success. 

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him and pulled it out with little effort. "I had a dream the other night. This tall woman dressed in black leather armor and a shorter woman with a staff were fighting vampires that looked like they were extras in that Spartacus movie we watched last week. She was throwing this metal ring and beheading them. Pretty cool. Every time she threw it it came right back to her like a boomerang." 

"Ouch. Death by frisbee." Xander shuddered as they walked to the porch. He hated it when childhood toys were used as weapons. "So where did you get this one?" 

"A couple vampires I staked last night had it. They must have stolen it from a crypt." Sitting on the top step, Buffy grabbed a heavy cloth and started polishing the chakram after examining it for dents and scratches. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Xander asked, visions of women dressed in leather gladiator outfits running through his head. 

"Giles said I could keep it." Buffy said with a bright smile, fingering the sharp outer edge of the chakram. 

* * *

**Note:** In response to a TtH 20 minute challenge (Buffy). 


	4. Snap, Crackle, Pop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Buffy or any other characters mentioned in this ficlet. See end for details.  
**Spoilers**: None - Occurs some time early in BtVS Season 5.

**Note:** I was digging thru some old fics and found this. Not sure why I never posted it. It was written 3 years ago.

* * *

Hearing a snapping noise, almost like the sound a wet towel made when wielded by a teenage boy after gym class, except higher pitched, Dawn was distracted from her intended target, the bottle of butterscotch sauce her bowl of granola was crying out for. It seemed to be coming from outside, she thought, putting the small jar of horseradish she'd been holding down next to her bowl.

Getting up from the table, Dawn walked across the room. Cautiously opening the kitchen door, she leaned against the door jamb and looked out into the yard at her sister who was displaying more than her usual signs of being out of touch with reality. Standing in the middle of the yard, she seemed to be waving a long thin piece of black rope in the air while muttering something under her breath.

Dawn looked around to make sure that none of her friends, her mother's friends, the next-door neighbors, or even random strangers were watching. Satisfied, she slowly crossed the back porch and walked down the steps, stopping at the bottom.

"Buffy!" she whispered loudly in an exaggerated fashion. "What are you doing?"

"What's up Dawnie?" her sister asked, walking over. The perkiness in her voice grated on Dawn's nerves. She could do perkiness with the best of them and in a perkiness battle Dawn knew she was head and shoulders above her sister, even on a bad day. But that was only after she'd consumed her traditional breakfast of the four important breakfast food groups - sundae sauce, spicy vegetable, something with oatmeal, and something dairy.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, frowning at her sister.

"It's a whip. I found it in the attic," She said. "It was in that box of old letters and things Mom got when Grandpa Jones disappeared."

"What are you trying to do with it?"

"I thought it would be cool to have a mark to leave behind to scare vampires away," Buffy said, grinning to herself. "You know, like Zorro? But I can't get it to work."

"Umm... Buffy..." Dawn said, trying to keep a straight face, "Zorro starts with a 'z'. It's just a couple straight lines. You aren't gonna be able to do a 'B' with it."

"Sure I can," Buffy said. "You just have to swing it the right way."

"And Buffy..." Dawn watched Buffy walk back to the middle of the yard.

"Yeah?" Buffy lookup back at her, the whip dangling from her right hand.

"Zorro used a sword, not a whip, to carve his mark into things."

"I'm sure he would have used a whip if he'd had one," Buffy said. "It works great on vampires."

"Vampires?" Dawn squeaked.

"Oh yeah!" Buffy gushed. "If you snap it just right, it'll take their head right off."

"You used that whip to kill vampires?" Dawn said, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought.

"Well.. no. Mom would have a cow. It's a family heirloom." Buffy laughed. "Giles found a whole book on whip fighting techniques the last time he was in London. He let me try some of them out last night with a special fighting whip he found in LA."

* * *

If it isn't obvious - This is an Indiana Jones crossover - sort of. And some incarnation of Zorro probably did have a whip. But not the one Buffy knows about.

* * *


End file.
